


Am I beautiful?

by Kurgy



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alpha Heiwajima Shizuo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bonding, Canon-Typical Violence, Enemies to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, M/M, Omega Orihara Izaya, Omega Verse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Heiwajima Shizuo, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:07:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22153756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurgy/pseuds/Kurgy
Summary: In this world, a "secondary sex" is assigned along with the sexes of male and female. Alphas, betas, and omegas.Alphas are viewed as strong, wielding the power and charisma to enthrall others.Betas make up a majority of the population, they are a varied group of people full of talents and opportunity.And at the bottom are omegas, they are rare, and hold a unique genetic makeup that allows them to conceive children regardless of whether they are male or female. They go into heats once a month that without hormone suppressants will leave them incapacitated for a full week.Orihara Izaya is an omega, hiding his status with high grade suppressants and living his life as a beta, until a fatal run in that leaves him in the hands of the alpha he hates the most.
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Comments: 19
Kudos: 172





	1. Of course

"Shit!" He cursed, throwing the pill bottle across the bathroom floor, pills spilling out everywhere. He was in heat, in came earlier than usual, and his suppressants weren't seeming to help at all. He looked in the mirror, his face flushed and eyes heavy, standing on weak knees, his body temperature rising. He's been using high grade suppressants since highschool that always seemed to mask his scent and let him function just like a beta during his heat. Did he need a higher dose?

He'd been seeing the Awakusu's personal endocrinologist since his first year of highschool, typical suppressants sold on the market never worked well on him, only the high grade suppressants prescribed to him ever worked the way he needed them too, but recently their effects seem to have weakened. He needed new ones, he needed to Awakusu's. His only hang up was Shiki, the barrier between him and his much needed medication. An alpha, his least favorite kind of person.

Alphas. With their superiority complex and prying eyes. He'd lived his life as a beta, keeping his status secret for a majority of his life, refusing to be treated like a bottom feeding omega. When he first met Shiki, he knew he was an alpha right away, and when Izaya held true to his lie of being a beta, Shiki didn't bat an eye. Treating him like any other beta, It wasn't until he was seeking the suppressants that his secret was revealed to the other man, and Shiki's behavior changed. He treated him delicately, like a doll, staring at him with those eyes that only wanted to possess him. He knew if he called Shiki now he would ask him that same annoying question he always does when Izaya needed suppressants.

_Bond with me._

No, it wasn't even a question, it was a command. A command Izaya always defied despite Shiki's status as an alpha. A bond would protect him, tie him down to a single person as if he were an object. In truth, he hated most alphas. He loved all humans, but alphas were barely human, just a walking mess animal instincts. He hated it.

Still, he needed to contact Shiki to get access to the suppressants he needed. Shiki made sure of that. He sighed, dragging himself out of the bathroom and towards his desk where his cellphone lay. He grabbed it, dialing the number and trying to calm himself.

The phone rang once, twice, and then the other line picked up, the familiar gruff voice ringing through his ears.

 _"Orihara?"_ The other man said. It seemed they were skipping pleasantries.

"Shiki-san." He greeted as casually as possible. "Sorry to call you out of the blue like this, but it seems I'm in need of suppressants."

 _"Suppressants? Didn't you just get some a while ago?"_ He asked suspiciously. Izaya chuckled.

"Come now Shiki-san, you know I'm not a drug peddler, I simply had an unfortunate run in that caused me to lose them, so I need replacements." The lie came easily, he had no intention of alerting Shiki of his heat, it would only end in unwanted attention from the other man.

 _"I see."_ He said. _"You could always bond with me. That would solve your suppressant problem."_

"No thank you." Izaya said, trying to remain calm. "As I've said I have no need for a bond."

 _"The offer is still open."_ He said causally. _"I'll call in for you. Be there at 4."_

"Of course." And with that he hung up, and it took everything he had not to chuck the damn phone out the window. He hated this, rely on others based on the circumstances of his birth. He didn't need anyone to protect him, he didn't need an alpha to own and control him like a pet. He could take care of himself, just as he always had.

He didn't need to think about this right now, he just needed to get his hands on those suppressants. He went to his room, putting on clean clothes and dosing himself in perfume to try and mask his scent before heading for his front door, slipping on his shoes and jacket, being sure he had his phone and keys before heading out the door. If he left now he could make it by 3, and wait out in their office in relative safety until his appointment, he'd just have to safely navigate through Ikebukuro. He did it all the time, but he knew this time would be more dangerous because of his heat. He wasn't scared, no, just nervous. But that didn't matter, he would get through this, he always did.

Making his way down the streets of Shinjuku was easy, few people even gave him a second glance, and those that did got a flash of his knife and backed off. 

The subway ride was uneventful, thankfully, but his body felt like it was on fire. He wasn't sure how much longer he could do this. He knew his pheromones were going crazy, and he was side eyeing anyone and everyone, but he couldn't smell any alphas nearby. He was safe, for now.

The moment the subway doors opened he practically threw himself out, quickly ascending the steps that led up to the streets of Ikebukuro, his breathing unsteady as he stepped into the sunlight. It would be a 20 minute walk, all he had to do was keep a low profile and keep his nose sharp for any alphas in the area.

He was halfway through his walk, just coming along sunshine when a scent tickled his nose. An alpha, the scent was weak, but there. He stopped in his tracks, stuffing his hands in his pockets and curling his fingers around his knife, eyes darting from side to side for any suspicious movement. They were getting closer, the scent stronger, it was nauseating, his head spinning, and then there was a hand on his shoulder, every fiber of his being rejecting the touch as he spun around, fingers still curled around the knife in his pocket.

He didn't recognize this man, had no clue who he was, but he was an alpha. "Don't _touch_ me," Izaya hissed, swatting the mans hand away.

"Woah easy there." He said with a smile. "I just smelled something nice, thought I'd come take a look." He took a step back, eyeing Izaya up and down with that look. That same look Shiki would give him. He wanted him. To own him. It made him sick. 

"You know..." He said, eyes crawling all over Izaya's body. "I like what I see."

Izaya took a step back. The man took two steps forward, leaning in to whisper in Izaya's ear. "You're in heat, aren't you?" He said, voice husky and low. "Why don't we go somewhere? Look at you, out here, attracting people with your scent, you must wanna go somewhere, with someone like me, hm?"

He was reaching out for him, brushing a finger against Izaya's cheek, and before the man could react Izaya was moving, ramming his knee into the mans groin as hard as he could, the man screaming out in pain before falling to his knees, vomiting whatever was in his stomach. People stopped to stare, but Izaya didn't care, simply glaring down at the writhing man and what was left of his balls. "I said. Don't. _Touch_. Me."

"Fuck!" The other man screamed, slamming his fist against the pavement, whipping his head up to glare at Izaya with vicious eyes. "You bitch! I'll kill you!"

He lunged for Izaya's leg, catching his foot and pulling him forward causing Izaya to fall backwards. People were gathering now, talking and gasping as the two fought. Before he knew the man was on top of him, slamming his head against the ground. His skin burned everywhere this man touched him, making him sick, if he were normal, if he wasn't in heat, he could take this guy out no problem. He could dash this mans head against the pavement and be done with this. But his muscles ached, his limbs felt weak, and he wasn't prepared for the punch to his face.

He could feel blood trickle from his nose, he was preparing himself for another punch as the man raised his arm. He didn't look away, he glared death at this man, he wouldn't just sit here and let this happen he would fight back, and just as the man was about to hit him again another scent caught his attention. A powerful scent. A familiar scent.

"What the fuck are you doing!?" His booming voice pierced Izaya's ears like a dagger, and before he knew it a hand snatch the other mans throat like a viper, pulling him up and off Izaya, into the air by his neck as he squirmed, terrified. "You think you can go around attacking people!? HUH!?"

Izaya sat up, Shizuo didn't realize it was him? He hadn't looked at Izaya once, if he knew it was him, he wouldn't have pulled that man off him. Now was his chance, to run, get away as far as he can but...

That scent. It was different from other alphas, different from Shizuo's regular scent. It was sweet, intoxicating, made him weak, he could barely move. His legs were shaking, his face hot to the touch, he couldn't move a finger even as Shizuo landed a punch square in the mans face, sending him flying as the crowd gasped in shock.

Izaya was dizzy, the scent clouding his mind and his surroundings starting to blur. He's never been around Shizuo during his heat, is that the problem? He's never felt like this before, his vision was hazy and he could barely speak, he should've taken more suppressants.

"Hey are you oka..." Shizuo trailed off as he finally looked down at Izaya, his gaze intense before anger flared in his eyes. "You fucking flea!" He yelled. "What are you doing...here..."

He trailed off again, gazing down at Izaya with this look, this confused, hungry look. Izaya felt a chill down his spine, trying to speak but no words leaving his mouth. All he could choke out was a weak "Shizu-chan..."

His pheromones, strong enough to effect even Shizuo it seemed, he'd never been affected by them before. Was it his heat? He didn't know, but suddenly Shizuo was reaching for him, breathing heavily and bearing his teeth. A bond. No, he couldn't Shizuo bite him, of all people. His mind was screaming to _run_ but his body wasn't moving. Shizuo grabbed his arm and it was like a fire ignited in his chest. He nearly passed out. Suddenly he was being lifted into the air, he wasn't sure what was happening exactly, but they were moving.

He gathered what strength he had and tried to hit Shizuo, get away from him, but its like the other man didn't even notice. They were moving fast. He couldn't let this happen, he didn't know where they were going, and he didn't care. He had to stop this. 

He mustered up the last of his strength, reaching up towards Shizuo's ear, digging his nails in and ripping down as hard as the could.

"Fuck!" He yelled, dropping Izaya instantly, blood dripping from his scratched ear as Izaya tumbled to the ground. Weakly he pulled himself up on his elbows, looking around for any landmarks, but his vision was blurry, he couldn't see. He heard voices, Shizuo and...Simon? He couldn't tell, and then he was enveloped in warmth, strong arms circling around his body and pulling him close. It was like every light in his head went off, his vision blacked out, and he was falling, deeper and deeper, until he lost consciousness completely.


	2. Protect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Instincts going crazy, Shizuo clings to the weak person in his arms, hell bent on protecting them.

"Shizuo..."

A man was speaking to him, crouched down in front of him where Shizuo sat on the ground, holding something, no, someone, in his arms. Sitting in his lap, they were unconscious.

They are an omega, they were in heat, their scent was everywhere, but most importantly, they needed help. A crowd had gathered, staring and whispering, but there were alphas among them, he could see them, their hungry eyes. This person in his arms, they wanted them, wanted to take them away, to hurt them. He could sense it. But he wasn't like them, he wouldn't take advantage of someone, especially someone in such a defenseless state. They needed help, and he was going to protect them.

He wasn't sure how they wound up sitting in the street, he was carrying them, running, then he felt a pain and they were tumbling to the ground. Shizuo panicked before he saw them laying there, struggling to move. He gathered them up in his arms, holding them tight as he beared his teeth at the onlookers, daring even one to take a step closer.

"Shizuo, its alright." The man said. Simon? "No ones trying to take him."

Him? This person, this man, sitting lifeless in his lap. Simon was trying to take him, Simon is an alpha, he doesn't trust it, not for a minute. Simon was reaching for him again.

"Back. _off._ " he growled, tightening his hold on the man in his arms.

The smell of an omega, the smell of him in heat, it was sweet. Intoxicating. He's never experienced this before. Shizuo fought every instinct that told him to take him. Bite his neck and mark him. Keep him. He refused to be like that, like the others. Some animal. He just wanted to protect him. Keep him away from them and keep him safe. Why didn't Simon understand that?

"Shizuo, you need to let him go, he needs help."

He _was_ helping, by keeping the other alphas away. He could take care of him just fine without Simon. He could pick him up, take him somewhere away from here were he could rest, be safe. His mother told him omegas lived difficult lives, to always step in if one was in trouble, to never turn a blind eye. And that's what he was _doing_. He was helping.

"Shizuo." Simon said, raising his hands, trying to calm him. "Izaya needs help, I won't take him from you."

Izaya? This was Izaya? That wasn't possible. Izaya wasn't an omega, Izaya didn't need his help, Izaya didn't need protecting. Izaya didn't need him, and he wouldn't want to protect Izaya like this. He wouldn't want to hold Izaya like this. He wouldn't want Izaya like this.

"Just follow me, Shizuo." Simon said. "We'll take him somewhere safe."

His logical was starting to skew, he didn't know what he was feeling, why he would want to keep Izaya safe? Why would he want to help him? He smelled so good, so sweet. He wanted to keep this feeling, wanted to stay by him, but he shouldn't. Not with Izaya.

Simon was right. Izaya needed help, and maybe Shizuo did too. Even know this delicate figure in his arms was that bastard, he couldn't let him go.

Slowly he stood up, lifting Izaya in his arms, still holding him tight, as if he'd disappear if he weakened his grip. Izaya's head rested on his shoulder, his soft hair brushing against Shizuo's neck, sending shivers down his spine. Was Izaya always so weightless?

He was following Simon, the crowd parting around them, Shizuo growling at anyone who stared too long. He would think about this later, for now, he was just following Simon. Going somewhere safe, where they could both rest, where Shizuo could clear his head. All he had to do was follow Simon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its short and i dont like it much but oh well heres chapter 2. hopefully the next chapter will be longer. i drew a thing for this chapter too. i tried to embed it but i couldnt figure out how so its here https://kurgy.tumblr.com/image/190112538474

**Author's Note:**

> another au i likely wont finish? Its more likely than u think  
> i want to clarify in this first chapter that Shizuo IS NOT trying to sexually assault Izaya, spoilers i guess but i want that to be clear.  
> Anyway ive never written an a/b/o fic before, and i know there are sone aspects of omegaverse that can be problematic, and i wanna try to avoid them as much as possible. as a trans man who wishes he were cis but still wants bio children of his own the premise has always appealed to me, but if i write anything harmful please let me know  
> Character statuses:  
> Shizuo - alpha  
> Izaya - omega  
> Shinra - beta  
> Celty - ???  
> Kadota - alpha  
> Mairu & Kururi - beta  
> Shiki - alpha  
> Erika - beta  
> Walker - beta  
> Saburo - beta  
> Simon - alpha  
> Namie - beta  
> Kasuka - alpha  
> Tom - beta


End file.
